


Crybaby

by Nugiha



Category: Charmed, Roseanne, Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Polyamory, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Conner...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's mother, Roseanne Conner...Roseanne Barr  
> Jari's father, Dan Conner...John Goodman  
> Jari's older sister, Becky Conner...Lecy Goranson  
> Jari's older sister, Darlene Conner...Sara Gilbert  
> Jari's younger brother, DJ Conner...Michael Fishman

_1:00 AM_

Lanford, IL The Conner Home

"I can't sleep." moaned a teenager named Jari Conner(14) as he tried to get up from the floor but quickly pulled back down by a pair of muscular arms which belonged to one of his few partners, Alejandro. Many blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags were piled together on the floor and in them were Jari and his _six_ partners, a well-built guy of latin descent with a goatee named Alejandro, a long-haired queen bee of asian descent named Heather, a pale skinned goth with blue and black hair named Gwen, a punk with a green mohawk and piercings named Duncan, and a blond wearing a cowboy hat named Geoff.

Duncan groaned as he opened one his eyes, it anyone hated being woken out of their sleep, it was him. "Somebody had better be-"

"I think Jari has insomnia again." Courtney informed him as she, Heather, Gwen, and the guys rubbed sleep out of their eyes. While most people would think that Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Geoff, and Jari were just a group of friends sleeping over together, the seven of them were in a moresome and/or polyamorous relationship with _each other_ , their one year anniversary would be coming up soon. Their families knew all about the relationship and supported them to a degree while some of their classmates and acquaintances thought it odd. One of the things that made their relationship was that there was little to no jealousy, they were even able to hook up with people outside of their group as long as the others knew about it.

Geoff groaned as he sat up, the covers fell from his body exposing his muscular chest and the waistband of his blue boxer briefs. "Babe, go back to sleep."

"I can't Geoff." said Jari, he didn't want to disturb the sleep of his partners, but sleep was impossible for him at this point.

"Why?" Gwen asked him as she got up as well, she like the others knew that Jari's insomnia was normally brought up on by stress. "What's wrong Jari?"

"It's Trent, the second I tried to fall asleep, thoughts of him plagued me." said Jari, causing his partners to fully wake up at the mention of his name. Trent used to be in their relationship, but it didn't work out since it was apparent that being in a relationship with more than one person was too much for him to handle, eventually Trent's jealousy caused him to exclude himself from the relationship.

Heather raised her eyebrows as she crawled over Alejandro to get to Jari, she then placed both of her hands on his face. "We're all over him Jari, why can't you be?" she demanded.

"It's hard." answered Jari.

"Heather, maybe it isn't easy for him." said Courtney as she all but yanked Jari away from Heather and pulled him into her arms. "We all loved Trent once."

"Well it seems the only logical thing to do to get rid of Jari's insomnia is to do something to get his mind off of Trent." Alejandro then flung the covers off of himself, revealing his toned chest and the black oasis boxer briefs he wore, he then turned to his partners. "Does anybody have any ideas?"

"Maybe we should go walking." Courtney suggested as she felt Jari bury his face into her shoulder, while she didn't really feel up to walking at night, the CIT was willing to try anything to get her boyfriend's mind off of Trent. "What do you think?"

Duncan smirked. "That's not a bad idea princess."

"I'll get DJ to cover for me." declared Jari as he felt Courtney's arms release him, he then _orbed_ out of the room, not really surprising his partners. His mother, Roseanne Conner was a witch while his father, Dan Conner was a whitelighter making him and three siblings; Becky, Darlene, and DJ Conner, half witch and half whitelighter and one of the several powers that _all_ whitelighters had included orbing.

Next Chapter: Jari takes some medicine to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_2:00 AM_

The Train Tracks

"Did that medicine kick in yet?" Geoff asked Jari, he had been giving Jari a piggy-back ride for the last few minutes, the two of them were walking down the train tracks followed closely by Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen. Geoff along with the others were hoping that the long walk down the tracks would cure their partner's insomnia and help him fall asleep.

"It's not working." complained Jari, before leaving the house, he had snuck into his mother's medicine cabinet for a sleeping pill, but it still wasn't working.

"Do you hear that?"

"I think so, what is it?"

The septet stopped walking as they heard the loud patter of feet come tramping towards them, Geoff looked into the shadows, and saw what looked like two people riding on _something_. A few minutes went by before Geoff managed to make it out that the feet belonged to two horses but unfortunately the party guy couldn't make out who was riding on them.

"Who's that Geoff?" Jari asked, wanting to know what was distracting his partner.

"Jari?" a teenager named Beth questioned as she approached with her friend Lindsay, Beth was a nerdy farm girl and wore glasses, both her and Lindsay rode on a pair of horses.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Jari demanded. Heather scowled as Beth and Lindsay got closer to the group, seeing as she hated the two girls, probably more than Jari did.

Back in the middle school, Heather was best friends with Beth and Lindsay, but things became strained due to Heather bossing the two of them around. Beth stood up to Heather one day and ended their friendship, but Lindsay continued to be friends with Heather despite Beth's warning about Heather's true colors. Eventually Lindsay overheard Heather talking about her and realized that Beth was right, and after a big argument with Lindsay calling Heather by everything but her name, the blond then ended her friendship with Heather as well. Heather eventually realized that the way she had treated Beth and Lindsay was wrong and tried to apologize to them. But once the two girls laughed in Heather's face, Heather's hatred for the two began.

"Belle and I are taking the horses out for exercise." replied Lindsay, despite her and Beth being best friends, she was ditzy and constantly called her by the wrong name like everyone else. "What are you doing here Jerry?"

"It's Jari." the insomiac hissed at her. "And did you have to bring the horses?" Jari then buried his face into Geoff's back, he had _always_ been afraid of horses.

Geoff spoke up, he didn't have a personal problem with Beth or Lindsay, but the party knew that the two being around especially with horses(in Jari's case) made Jari and Heather uncomfortable. "Can you two just take the horses and leave?"

Jari didn't move his face from it's spot in Geoff's shoulder. "That's a good idea Geoff." he said.

Beth saw the confused look on Lindsay's face and sighed, the farm girl really felt bad for the _horrible_ thing they did to Jari. "We said we were sorry, why can't you just forgive us?"

"You can't take back what you and Lindsay have done." said Jari, shaking his head at Beth, while he had forgiven Beth and Lindsay a long time ago, the insomniac wasn't sure if he could _ever_ trust them again.

***

Lanford Bridge

"Mind if we join you?" asked a teenager named Tyler as he walked into a small cove located under the local bridge with his friends, Beth, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Ezekiel. Tyler was well-built and wore a red headband along with an equally red tracksuit.

"I don't think that's a good idea Tyler." said Jari.

Tyler shot him a look of disbelief. "Why not?"

"Maybe it's the company you keep." said Heather before rolling her eyes. Beth and Lindsay looked down, knowing that the queen bee meant them.

Tyler sighed, other than Heather thinking that he was a dumb jock and hating his girlfriend Lindsay, he had no problem with her. "I know you hate Beth and Lindsay, but you shouldn't take that out on the rest of us."

"He's got a point senorita." Alejandro told Heather as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Jari asked the latin.

"Well except maybe Bridgette." said Alejandro, gaining him a glare from the blond surfer. Bridgette and Alejandro have hated each other since middle school when the former _used_ to date Geoff, if it weren't for her cheating on Geoff by kissing Alejandro, the two of them would still be together. Gwen, Heather, and Courtney weren't on friendly terms with Bridgette either, the four girls were once the best of friends until Geoff got involved with them along with Duncan and Alejandro.

Bridgette crossed her arms as she began to walk toward the latin. "Excuse me?"

"Just let them come Jari." Gwen chimed in as Ezekiel tried to calm Bridgette down, stopping a fight between Bridgette and Alejandro. "You and Heather can always ignore Beth and Lindsay."

"Fine, you all can come." said a reluctant Jari as his partners nodded in agreement, figuring that Gwen was right about he and Heather being able to ignore Beth and Lindsay, the twelve of them then got up and the group walked away from the cove.

Next Chapter: Jari is given a harsh reminder of the one he can't stop thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_3:00 AM_

The Park

Sitting on a swingset at the park was Heather and Jari, while the others were talking near the jungle gym. "We shouldn't have let them come." regretted Jari as he and Heather started swinging, even though Gwen said that they could ignore Beth and Lindsay, it was easier said than done. Everytime Jari looked at Beth and Lindsay, he couldn't stop thinking about what they had done to him and Heather.

Like Heather, Jari was friends with Beth and Lindsay once. But shortly Beth and Lindsay had their fallout with Heather in middle school, the two made it clear that they thought Heather was evil, and that he shouldn't be friends with her. Jari refused to break off his friendship with Heather, he had known her since pre-k, and unlike Beth and Lindsay, he understand why Heather was the person she was. Beth and Lindsay then stopped talking to Jari, deciding that he was enemy of theirs by association. The two then started making fun of him for a while up until Courtney came to his defense and _forced_ the two girls to leave him alone.

Beth and Lindsay then felt guilty about the way they had treated him and tried to apologize, but Jari didn't accept their apology, he thought it was fair since they hadn't accepted Heather's despite the fact that the queen bee was being genuine.

"You don't think I actually want the two of them around do you?" wondered Heather and then noticed that her boyfriend had went silent for a minute. "Are you okay Jari?"

"I can't stop thinking about Trent." Jari admitted, no matter how much he tried, the thought of Trent was still clinging to him.

"Jari-"

Jari sighed, he still held a special place in his heart for Trent. "I know what you're going to say Heather, but I can't help it."

"Neither of us have spoken to him since last year."

"I know but he still goes to our school, remember the other day?"

Heather frowned, not really wanting to think about it. "Of course I remember, we were walking home and Trent went past us without saying anything, obviously he doesn't care anymore."

Jari sighed, knowing that the queen bee didn't really mean what she was saying. "Then why is he still single Heather?"

"Because he's psycho." snarled Heather.

"Trent's not psycho, he was just jealous." Jari exclaimed, even though Heather acted like she hated Trent, the insomniac knew better.

"He's not thinking about us, so why waste our time thinking about him?" asked Heather, she could understand what Jari was going through since it took her a while to get over Trent, but the queen bee finally realized that thinking about the guitar-loving boy wouldn't change anything that happened.

Next Chapter: Jari and the others get shocking news about Trent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_4:00 AM_

The Beach

"Fancy running into you here." said a gap-toothed teenager named Cody as he walked onto the beach to see Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Jari, Tyler, Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay, and Ezekiel swim onto shore upon seeing him, the girls had stripped to their bras and underpants while the guys were all shirtless and in their underpants. Gwen was the only one smiling at Cody, since the two of them had been good friends ever since elementary school.

Gwen and Cody had hit a rough patch during the end of elementary school. Cody had developed a crush on Gwen and always followed her around much to her annoyance, it wasn't until Gwen had yelled at him to leave her alone that he finally backed off, and the the two of them made up and became friends again. Despite Cody still having a crush on a Gwen, he had tried to make it up to her by setting her up with Trent. In fact, if it wasn't for Cody telling her to follow her heart, Gwen wasn't sure if she would've actually gotten together with six other people.

"What are you doing here Cody?" asked Jari.

"Just taking a nighttime stroll." replied Cody, giving a gap-toothed smile. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming dork." said Duncan, Gwen just rolled her eyes, knowing that Duncan along with Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney could be rude when they wanted to.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at Cody in suspicion. "So, you just happened to take a nighttime stroll on the same beach we were on?"

"Relax Courtney." said Gwen, knowing that like Duncan and Heather, Courtney didn't really care for Cody and was sometimes wary of his intentions.

"You weren't this suspicious of Trent." Cody told Courtney.

Gwen felt like face-palming, that was the worst thing for Cody to say to Courtney or any of them at the moment.

"What about Trent?" Jari asked, before Courtney got the chance to work out what Cody had said, he had noticed the nervous look on Cody's face that appeared after he spoke.

Cody looked unsure, while he didn't really like Courtney, he had nothing against Jari and didn't want to hurt him. "Nothing."

Jari refused to let the tech off that easily, if Cody wanted to start on about something about Trent, then he needed to finish it. "Cody, what about Trent?" he asked, getting frustrated that Cody still wasn't giving an answer.

"Answer him dork!" exclaimed Duncan. Gwen saw the look in Duncan's eyes, the punk was ready to pound Cody, and it seemed that Alejandro wasn't too far behind him.

"Cody, what are you talking about?" Gwen asked her friend.

Cody saw the pleading look in Gwen's eyes and the death stares being given to him by Duncan, Courtney, and Alejandro. "I was talking Trent the other day, but he seemed distracted. When I asked what was bothering him, he didn't answer, just kept looking at this picture that had you, him, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Heather, Alejandro, and Jari in it. Then Katie and Sadie showed up and Katie asked him out. Trent turned her down, and the reason why I think he turned her down is because he's still has feelings for the six of you."

"What?" said Gwen, the goth wasn't in love with Trent anymore and didn't think about him that much, to hear that he was still had feelings for her was a _huge_ surprise.

"I just don't know what to do this information." confessed Jari, Gwen couldn't help but agree, knowing that there had never been any real closure on the relationship they once had with Trent.

***

The Beach Exit

"He's still head over heels." said Jari as he, Gwen, Courtney, and Geoff walked towards the exit of the beach, the others had hung back. Jari was still reeling from what Cody had told him and the others, he wasn't sure whether or not it was appropriate to confront Trent, since it was _possible_ that Trent wouldn't give him a real answer.

Geoff put his arms around Jari and Gwen's shoulders. "You don't know that for sure babe."

"You're right Geoff, but maybe we can ask Trent and find out." said Jari.

"That's a dumb idea." Courtney told Jari, not wanting to reopen old wounds, the CIT had thought they were done with Trent.

"She's right." Gwen agreed. "Besides that, Trent isn't going to talk to us about anything."

Jari knew that Gwen and Courtney weren't _trying_ to make him feel bad, but that still didn't mean he agreed with their points. "But none of us have tried talking to him since the breakup."

Courtney couldn't believe what she was hearing. "For good reason." she said.

"I'm not saying we're going to get back together with him Courtney, the reasons why Trent pulled away haven't changed." said Jari, even though Cody hadn't mentioned it, there was no way that Trent's jealousy had gone away. "But shouldn't there be closure?"

"Yeah closure." said Geoff, distractedly.

Courtney smiled at Geoff, getting the party guy's attention. Geoff then removed his arms from around Jari and Gwen and he grabbed Courtney's waist, dipped her head and kissed her, the two kept making out, oblivious to what their two partners were saying.

"Focus!" exclaimed Jari as he whistled to break Geoff and Courtney from their make-out session.

"I still don't think it's a good idea, but if you guys really want to, why not?" asked Gwen, even though the goth felt that talking to Trent wouldn't get them anymore, she had little choice than to support her partners. Geoff and Courtney still seemed reluctant, but with Gwen on Jari's side, the insomniac was sure it wouldn't be too much trouble for them to convince the others.

Next Chapter: Jari and the others learn that Trent has recently tried to contact them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_5:00 AM_

The Conner Home

"They're taking a while with the caffeine." said Alejandro as he and Jari lay on their backs, the two were out on the roof of Jari's house and had a wide baby blue blanket that they were laying on, the others had all gone out to get caffiene knowing that they would have to get dressed and get ready for school soon. Jari agreed with Alejandro but didn't feel like calling Gwen, Geoff, or any of others and bugging them on their cells _until_ they decided to come back.

"You're right about that one, but we can't exactly rush them." Jari reminded him.

"So Courtney told me that you wanted to talk to Trent."

"It's not what you think."

Alejandro smirked at the smaller teen as he placed his arms behind his head. "And how do you know what I think?"

"I know you Alejandro." replied Jari as he rested his head on one of the latin's arms, he didn't know how Alejandro would feel about talking about Trent, and had wanted to hold off on the conversation.

"He's right, I know you too." said red-haired insane teen named Izzy, Alejandro then looked up and realized that Izzy's face was hovering over his and she was sitting indian style right above his head.

"Senorita!" Alejandro then cursed in Spanish while Jari rubbed the latin's shoulder to calm him down.

"Hey Izzy." said Jari, he knew that Izzy was unpredictable and had little to _no_ sanity, it was best for him not to ask what she was doing there. "What's up?"

Izzy grinned at Jari before she sat behind the insomniac and pulled him into her lap. "Hey Jari, I saw Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, and Heather heading into the coffee shop a few minutes ago!"

Jari chuckled at his friend's antics. "Yeah, they want to get caffeine." he told her.

"Izzy has a message."

"What message Izzy?" asked Alejandro, he was still annoyed from Izzy sneaking up on him earlier. Izzy chuckled at the irate tone in his voice.

"Trent was trying to reach you six the other day."

"What are you talking about?" Jari was confused, first he heard from Cody that Trent was missing the relationship, and now Izzy was telling him that Trent had been _trying_ to make contact with him and the others. "And how would you know?"

"I was stalking Noah but then overheard Trent's phonecall." said Izzy with a smile to the insomniac in her lap. "I think he misses you."

"You don't believe her, do you Jari?" Alejandro asked Jari.

"Maybe we shouldn't have changed our numbers." said Jari, regretfully.

While Jari knew that Izzy was insane, he also knew that Izzy would never intentionally lie to hurt him, she knew the important part that Trent had once played in his life. After the breakup, Trent had called Jari and the others alot to the point where they decided to _change_ their numbers. Back then, the wounds were still too fresh and no one had hear from Trent at the time, since all of them were still trying to move on. Hearing that Trent had been trying to reach them had stirred up some guilty feelings from Jari, since he hadn't even really wanted to change numbers. He was sure that Alejandro didn't believe Izzy, but Jari knew better, he didn't know about the others but the insomniac _needed_ to clear the air.

Next Chapter: Trent's motives for contacting Jari and the others are questioned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_6:00 AM_

The Conner Home

"I know it was Izzy who said it, but she wouldn't lie about something like this." said Jari, he was sitting in his livingroom with Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, and Duncan, everyone of them except Alejandro had just finished large sized cups of caffeine, and the insomniac had just told the rest of them about Izzy's revelation.

Duncan had tried to listen to his partner with an open mind but the delinquent was suddenly reminded of where the information had come from.

"Have you met Izzy?" asked Duncan.

"She belongs in a nuthouse, why would you trust her word for it?" Courtney agreed. Duncan smirked at her, not surprised that the CIT was on his side, he knew how much Courtney _hated_ Izzy.

Jari shook his head, not wanting to listen to Courtney insulting Izzy again. "Because she's my friend."

"I consider Izzy a friend as well but even I know that not everything that comes out of Izzy's mouth is truthful." said Gwen, she didn't want Jari to feel like a fool later for trusting Izzy's word.

Duncan and Courtney exchanged a smirk at Gwen's words. The deliquent was glad to have Gwen siding with them, personally Duncan didn't understand how Gwen and Izzy were friends, with one of them being a goth and the other being literally insane.

"That's what I told him." said Alejandro.

Geoff saw the sad look on Jari's face and frowned. "You okay Jari?"

Jari stared at the wall. "What if there was a chance that Izzy was telling the truth Geoff?" he asked them.

"But Trent hasn't even tried to reach us in months." said Geoff.

"Even if Izzy's being truthful, we can't trust that Trent's motives are genuine." pointed out Heather, the queen bee knew that Jari didn't want to hear it, but she had to be honest with him.

That's when Jari realized that he had some real thinking to do, before anyone could say or do anything else, he _orbed_ out to the one place where he could gather his thoughts in peace. Jari knew the others would be worried, but this was something that he needed to do by himself. He was closer to Izzy than Gwen was, but maybe Gwen had a point, though to his knowledge, the insane redhead had _never_ lied to him about something this huge.

***

Train Tracks

"I didn't think you'd be out here." commented a black-haired teenager named Justin as he spotted Jari walking down the train tracks, Justin had a muscular build and wore a tight green t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and sandals.

"Justin, I had some thinking to do." said Jari, he hadn't been run into Justin, figuring that the model would be at home at that time of morning. "What are you doing out here?"

Justin flashed one of his charming smiles at Jari. "I was just taking a walk. What did you have to think about Jari?"

"Nothing."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Jari faked a smile, even though most people at school thought that Justin was self-centered because of his job as a model, Justin was a good friend of his and he knew differently. "It's just about something that Izzy told me."

Justin frowned at the mention of Izzy's name, it was no secret that the model _wasn't_ too fond of her. "You mean the same girl who claims I dated her?" he asked. Whenever Izzy mentioned Justin, she always claimed that her and Justin dated back in middle school, even though the model forever denies it.

"Is it really just a claim?" the insomniac wondered, even though Justin had always denied dating Izzy, he had thought that the model was just too embarassed to admit that it was the _truth_.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll see you at school." Jari gave a small smile as he began walking away from Justin, he knew that while Izzy and Justin's alleged relationship had gotten his mind off of his problems, there was more thinking that he needed to do.

Next Chapter: Jari and his siblings have breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, DJ(Total Drama) doesn't exist.   
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_7:00 AM_

The Conner Home

"Breakfast is done! Get down here!" screamed Jari's mother, Roseanne Conner from the kitchen, the first one to walk into the kitchen was Jari's older sister, Darlene Conner followed by Becky and DJ Conner, the last to walk into the kitchen was a tired Jari, his partners had all gone home but would be back to pick him up for school. Jari had just finished showering and getting dressed, _wishing_ that school had been cancelled for the day.

Jari's father, Dan Conner was already sitting at the table, the man was holding a newspaper in his hand. "Howdy partners." he said after his four children had grabbed their breakfast and sat with him at the table.

DJ was putting some eggs on a plate that he had just grabbed. "Hey Dad."

"Were you up all night again?" said Becky, the blond had saw the dark circles under Jari's eyes and was concerned.

"You know I still get insomnia sometimes." groaned Jari before turning to his mother who had just joined them at the table, he didn't particularly want to talk about _everything_ that happened during his latest break of insomnia, the insomniac felt that it was between him and his partners.

Darlene snickered. "Aww, you poor poor baby."

"I'm not a baby Darlene." Jari glared at her as he dropped his spoon, Darlene was like a junior version of his mother with the two sharing _similar_ attitudes when it came to being domineering or being indirectly or directly rude, she spent most of her downtime picking on Jari and/or DJ. "Besides, you've had insomnia before."

"Shut up Jari." said Darlene, not liking to the comparison between herself and Jari, she then picked up her spoon and started eating her breakfast before her younger brother could say anything else to her.

"You know it's not nice to tease him about his insomnia." Becky told Darlene. "He has it bad enough as it is."

Jari ignored the snickering of his sisters as he finished eating his breakfast quickly and stood up.

"Mom, do I have to go to school today?" he asked.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Roseanne raised her eyebrows at her son, it was a question that he had asked her many times before after a night of insomnia, there was no reason for Jari to think that her answer would change.

"I've gotta go, they're waiting for me." said Jari before grabbing his backpack off his shelf and then heading out the front door, already regretting trying to ask Roseanne for help, he should've known that his mother _wouldn't_ let him get out of going to school that day.

Jari already knew that his focus was going to be shot for the whole schoolday. He could just imagine a teacher giving him a test, him falling asleep in class, and a teacher calling him out for falling asleep in class. It was the insomnia's fault, not his. Roseanne had _never_ let just blow him off school, even if he had insomnia the night before, the teenager still had to go to school the next morning.

Next Chapter: Jari is talked into ditching school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_8:00 AM_

Lanford High School

"Duncan, we can't do that!" protested Jari as he and Duncan walked down a hallway at the school, Duncan had just made a suggestion that since Jari had insomnia and the delinquent didn't feel like attending class anyways, it would be a _good_ idea for them to ditch school that day. Jari hadn't wanted to out of fear of what his mother would do to him, but Duncan refused to take no for an answer.

"Yes we can." Duncan laughed as the two stopped in front of Jari's locker. "Come on, it's not like you actually want to go to school today."

"I don't, but still."

"You know you want to, I can tell." the delinquent said.

Clearly Duncan wasn't going to be talked out of this no matter what Jari said, but that didn't mean that the insomniac still _wasn't_ worried about what would happen if they got caught, skipping school had bad idea written all over it.

"Fine, I'll do it." Jari gave in.

Duncan smirked at his partner as he put his arm around him. "I knew you'd see things my way."

"But what about the others?"

"Don't worry about them, it's just you and me." said Duncan, he didn't feel the need to ask the others, knowing that Courtney would put up a huge about skipping school. Courtney had always been one of those overachiever students, skipping school and getting caught wouldn't look on her record.

"We could get caught." warned Jari, though he knew that wouldn't convince Duncan, the delinquent liked getting into and out of bad situations.

Nothing more was said as Jari allowed Duncan to lead him out of school. Jari was pretty sure that the others would be both relieved and concerned that they had been left out, he knew for a fact that Alejandro or Geoff would've wanted to join them, since Alejandro wouldn't care and Geoff was _never_ one to be left out of a party. Even though Jari could, he wouldn't place all the blame on Duncan if they did happen to get caught.

***

Outside Lanford High School

"Look it's the brute." remarked Duncan as he and Jari were walking out of the school, Jari followed Duncan's gaze to see that the 'brute' that Duncan was talking about was a black-haired teenager named Eva, Eva's hair was in a short black ponytail and she wore a blue sleeveless shirt, talking to the fitness buff were her friends, Izzy and Noah.

Duncan was pretty sure that Izzy and Noah were only friends with Eva because the two of them had known the latter since pre-k, Eva _terrified_ most of the kids at school with her angry outbursts, and even some of the teachers.

"I wish you wouldn't call her that." said Jari, shaking his head at Duncan. Duncan grabbed his hand.

"It's true though."

Noah, Eva, and Izzy then began walking toward the school. "Hey Jari, Duncan!" exclaimed Izzy as she waved upon seeing them.

"Hey." said Jari.

Eva crossed her arms as she glared at Duncan. "So, what are you and the delinquent up to?"

Jari squeezed Duncan's hand, it was no secret that Duncan and Eva _hated_ each other, the only ones who hated Eva just as much if not more than Duncan did were Courtney and Heather. "Nothing much."

Duncan snickered. "So Eva, I have a question. Does your face always look like a dog or did you get surgery and didn't tell anyone?" he insulted.

"Screw you Duncan!" exclaimed Eva as she tried to charge at Duncan but was quickly stopped by Izzy, it was easy to make Eva upset and it was something that Duncan enjoyed doing.

"Do you have to be so mean to her?" Jari asked Duncan who just nodded his head.

"I think you two had better go, Eva looks ready to kill you at the second Izzy releases her." quipped Noah in a sarcastic tone as he looked up from one of the books that he always carried with him. "Or stay if you want, I'd _love_ to watch her beat Duncan again."

Duncan cringed as he remembered what happened in middle school, he had been insulting Izzy over one of her insane antics and Eva had come to her defense, he hadn't been worried at the time until Eva socked him in the jaw. The delinquent claimed that since Eva was a girl, he didn't want to hurt her and therefore didn't lose the fight. Though everyone who knew Duncan and Eva could tell that while Duncan _wasn't_ necessarily afraid of Eva, that didn't mean that he wasn't wary of her, and would probably look _twice_ everytime she was around. While Heather _couldn't_ handle Eva in a fight, Duncan knew that Courtney could hold her own. Duncan wasn't sure where Courtney's strength had come from, maybe it was just anger, but it was something that he had seen her do before.

"I think we'd better take Noah's advice." said Jari as he pulled on Duncan's hand, the two quickly walked away from the trio and left Noah and Izzy to try to calm their friend down.

Next Chapter: Jari and Duncan run into someone expected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_9:00 AM_

Lanford Mart

"I get a five finger discount." said Duncan as he handed Jari a small tub of _Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia_ ice cream, after nearly being pummeled by Eva, the delinquent suggested going to the local mart in order to 'shop'.

Jari wasn't stupid, he knew that by shop, his partner actually _meant_ steal. If he was actually making a list, ditching school and shoplifting would be on it. Though Jari supposed that what Duncan was doing with the ice cream and junk food wasn't _technically_ stealing, since they weren't actually taking it off of the premises, the duo was simply eating and drinking wahetver they wanted to without paying for it.

"You're going to get us in trouble Duncan." Jari gave a small smile as he took a container of plastic spoons off of the shelf, after taking out of a spoon, the insomniac opened the tub of ice cream and began eating.

"You're almost as bad as princess."

_Princess_ was Duncan's special nickname for Courtney.

"No, I'm not, Courtney would rant at you for hours and hours." disagreed Jari after swallowing a spoonful of ice cream. Duncan was eating some BBQ chips across from him.

Duncan laughed, being on the recieving end of Courtney's rants would drive just about anyone crazy. "That is true Jari."

Jari's eyes widened when he looked down the store aisle, Justin and Cody didn't surprise him too much, but the two other teenage boys talking to them; Harold and Trent did. He had thought the quartet would be in school, _especially_ Harold. While Cody wasn't apart of the popular group either like Trent or Justin, Harold had always been lower on the totem pole than he was, since the red-haired nerd was smart and into pointing out random facts that no one really wanted to know. Duncan didn't like Harold and _always_ picked on him for being a nerd and loser in his eyes. It surprised him sometimes that Trent and Justin hung out with Harold and Cody, the two of them were _extremely_ popular.

"Sweetness?" _Sweetness_ was Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, and sometimes Geoff's(when he's not saying babe) special nickname for Jari.

Jari nodded his head over to where Justin, Cody, Harold, and Trent were. "There's Trent, do you think we should talk to him?"

Duncan followed Jari's gaze and shot a glare at Harold. "No, not right now. We should just get out of here before they see us." he suggested.

"Do you think he saw us?" asked Jari as he and Duncan left 'their' treats on the store floor and walked away from the aisle, he wasn't ready to talk to Trent, at least not with just the two of them.

Duncan shook his head as he and Jari started to walk out of the store. Jari couldn't help but wonder why Trent had skipped school with the others, sure he and Duncan were doing it, but it didn't make sense for Trent, Justin, Harold, and Cody to do it. While he wasn't too sure what their _reasons_ were, one thing was for sure, the only way that Harold and Cody would skip school was if Justin and/or Trent talked them into doing it.

Next Chapter: Jari and the others finally come face to face with Trent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_10:00 AM_

The Park

"Hey guys." greeted Jari as he walked up to Trent, Justin, Harold, and Cody at the park followed by the Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, and Geoff who'd been reluctantly convinced by Jari to arrange a meeting with Trent, Harold and Cody were sitting on the jungle gym, while Trent and Justin were near them on the swing. Upon seeing all six of his ex-partners, Trent stopped all conversation with Justin and gaped at them in shock. Jari hadn't wanted to make the first move to approach Trent, but Courtney was telling Duncan to stop calling her princess, while the others didn't seem too inclined to speak.

Trent turned to Justin, he didn't know what this sudden meeting was about, but it was _probably_ better if his friends weren't around for it. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Justin nodded his head before the model walked over to Harold and Cody who _hadn't_ been paying attention and had no clue that Jari or the others were around.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Heather asked Trent as she crossed her arms. "You're gaping so hard, you might catch flies."

"What do you want me to say Heather?" Trent replied, realizing that Heather hadn't changed one bit since the last time he had seen her.

"Something that doesn't make me want to slap the taste out of your mouth."

Geoff quickly wrapped his arms around Heather from behind, recognizing the _familiar_ look in Heather's eye before she did something violent. "Easy Heather."

Jari decided that it would be best for him to speak as Geoff tried to calm Heather down. "So, how have you been?" he asked, deciding to make small-talk.

"Do you care?" wondered Trent. "It was hard to tell with how all of you iced me out after we broke up."

"What are you talking about Trent?" demanded Duncan. "You iced yourself out."

"After we stopped taking your calls, you cut off all contact completely." Jari pointed out, he couldn't believe that Trent was trying to blame them for something that he did, all of them had tried to stay friends with Trent after the break-up.

Trent looked over at his three friends who were _pretending_ not to be listening, the guitar-loving teen didn't particularly want to have this conversation with them around. "I don't think right now is a good time to have this talk."

"When would be a good time then Trent?" asked Jari.

"We can talk later, I'll come by Jari's house if that's okay?" asked Trent.

Jari, Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, and Duncan all looked at each other before agreeing, but Duncan and Alejandro did warn Trent that if he didn't show up, they would be coming after him and he didn't want that. Once Trent _promised_ that he'd show up, he went back to his friends while Jari and the others decided to leave the park. They weren't sure what would come of a real conversation with Trent, but all of them knew that it needed to happen.

Next Chapter: Jari and the others go back to school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_11:00 AM_

Lanford High School

"Where's Duncan?" asked Courtney as she walked into the high school with Jari beside her, Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Alejandro were walking ahead of them. It took the better part of an hour for Courtney to _convince_ the others into going back to school, since they weren't meeting with Trent until later on, there was no need for the group to miss anymore school. The CIT _didn't_ want to think about the extreme lecture that she would get from her parents for missing school. Even though Courtney had always been a bit of an overachiever, it was something that was _expected_ out of her from her parents, though the CIT had _never_ had a problem with doing her best which happened to be above average(most of the time). She had just now noticed that Duncan had gone missing, having been too _caught up_ in conversation with Jari to realize before.

"Oh Duncan? He slipped away after you convinced the rest of us into going back to school." Jari told her, he had figured that maybe Courtney had noticed before, and decided not to care for once.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I figured you already knew." 

Courtney raised her eyebrows as she placed her hands on her hips. "And what would give you that idea?"

"You really didn't know did you? My bad." said Jari, he noticed Courtney's annoyed look and shot her an apologetic smile, the insomniac couldn't help but feel guilty that he hadn't told Courtney about Duncan beforehand.

"That's all you have to say Jari?" Courtney couldn't believe her boyfriend, he wasn't even trying to make excuses for not telling her.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, anything else."

Jari looked down, not wanting to meet Courtney's eyes. "My bad Courtney. Hey, why don't we go looking for him?"

"And ruin my attendance record even more? No way." scowled Courtney, it was bad enough that she had already missed two periods due to the Trent business, but that didn't mean that Duncan wasn't sure to get an _earful_ from her once school was over. "If Duncan doesn't want to go to school, then that's him."

Next Chapter: Jari and the others go to the school cafeteria for lunchtime.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_12:00 PM_

Lanford High School

Jari was in his last class before lunch, barely paying attention to anything that the teacher was saying. "What?" he asked as he felt a nudge from a teenager who wore her hair in short black pigtails named Katie, sitting directly on Katie's other side was her best friend named Sadie who wore her hair and clothes similarly to her, but had fairer skin and was a bit on the chubby side. Some of the students at school thought that Katie was alot prettier than Sadie and wondered why she even hung out with her. Katie and Sadie were considered annoying by _more_ than a few people, if it wasn't for the fact that the two talked too much, it was the annoying squealing sound that they just had to do together. Since Jari had been friends with Katie and Sadie since pre-k, he was more than use to the two of them.

"Mr. McClean keeps looking over here, you're falling asleep." Katie warned him. Jari then looked up and saw that the teacher was indeed looking over at the row that he was in whilst continuing his boring lecture about something.

"I barely got any sleep last night." 

Katie chuckled at this news, she figured that Jari and his partners had probably stayed up all night for their nightly activities.

"What's so funny?" Jari asked Katie, not understanding the joke about his insomnia.

"You really don't get it?" Sadie saw the confused look on Jari's face before she started laughing with Katie. "It's okay Jari."

Jari was still confused. "What's okay Sadie?"

"Nothing important." said Sadie as she and Katie stopped laughing, the two then faced the front of the class to listen to the teacher, cutting off any further conversation.

***

Lanford High School Hallway

"Wonder what Mom's going to think when she finds out." smirked Darlene as she walked up to Jari who was putting books into his locker, it didn't take her long to put two and two together, Jari had been nowhere in sight earlier that morning and his friends hadn't seen him. Even though she had heard their mother tell Jari that he was going to school the _whole day_ , Darlene knew that Jari had just gotten there.

"I don't know what you're talking about Darlene." said Jari, refusing to let his older sister get the drop on him, Darlene had no proof. "I should be getting to lunch."

"So you're going to play it this dumb huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You ditched school today Jari." accused Darlene as the smirk on her face got even bigger. "And don't even try to deny it, you weren't around this morning and I talked to your loser friends and they told me that they hadn't seen you."

Jari closed his locker and then turned to walk away. "If you want to believe that, I'm not going to stop you."

"So you want to play it that way?" asked Darlene, she knew she had Jari, she had him even if he didn't want to admit it. "That's fine with me."

"See you later Darlene." Jari then walked away before his sister could say anything else, he _wouldn't_ let her see him sweat, Darlene might have thought she was holding the cards but had no idea what leverage he had on her.

***

Lanford High School Cafeteria

"Darlene's blackmailing you?" demanded Heather, she and Jari had just gotten their lunch trays and were sitting at a table with Gwen, Geoff, Courtney,  and Alejandro. Jari hadn't wanted to talk about what happened with Darlene in the hallway, but Courtney and Gwen had managed to get it out of him, everyone was _more_ than a little pissed after hearing Jari's story.  "That bitch."

"Don't worry about her." comforted Alejandro as he placed a hand on Jari's shoulder. "She doesn't have any proof."

"I'm not Alejandro." said Jari. "But she thinks she has me."

"You know she doesn't right?" asked Gwen, even though her and Darlene were both technically goths, she had always felt that Darlene was more of a pretender than an actual one. "Besides with all the leverage you have on her, there's nothing she can do even if she did have proof."

"Gwen's right." agreed Courtney.

Jari gave a small smile, knowing that Gwen was right. "You're right about that."

"Now why don't we talk about the lecture I'm going to give Duncan when I see him." suggested Courtney, she then heard her cell ring and picked it up. "Hello?"

Heather raised an eyebrow as she watched the CIT talk on the phone for several minutes before hanging up.

"Courtney, who was that?" asked Jari, he was concerned, Courtney seemed really annoyed at whoever that she had been speaking with.

"It was Duncan." spilled Courtney as she placed her phone back into her pocket. "A truancy officer saw him walking the street and brought him in."

"Again?" Geoff wasn't too surprised, Duncan was always getting himself and the rest of them in and out of trouble.

"Wow Geoff, it's a real shocker." Heather said sarcastically.

"What does he want us to do?" Jari asked Courtney.

"He wants us to break him out again." Courtney told him, since Duncan's family rarely helped him out of the messes that he got into, it was usually left up to her and the others.

Next Chapter: Jari and the others sneak out of school again to get Duncan out of juvie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_1:00 PM_

Lanford Juvenile Detention Center

"I can't believe you got yourself arrested again!" lectured Courtney as she, Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Alejandro, Heather, and Jari snuck out of juvenile detention center, it had been easy to find Duncan's cell, they had _stole_ the keys from the guard and broken Duncan out following a bribe from Heather. Duncan groaned, knowing that Courtney wouldn't be letting his newest stint in juvie go anytime soon. If you add him going to juvie plus Duncan ditching school in the first place, his girlfriend had even _more_ of a reason to lecture him. But luckily Duncan knew how to placate Courtney, he was just biding his time and waiting his opportunity, and then he would make his move. All the delinquent had to do was to let the CIT go on just a _little_  bit longer. "What's wrong with you Duncan? You always-"

Duncan then pulled Courtney into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, stopping the CIT from uttering another word, Courtney melted into the kiss as she felt Duncan's tongue enter her mouth and the two started a wild make-out session.

"Duncan shut Courtney up, it's a miracle." said Gwen as she, Heather, and Jari started snickering, both Courtney and Duncan paid them no mind, Gwen and the others watched as Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck as the delinquent deepened the kiss.

"Shouldn't we get back to school?" Jari asked, hoping it would snap Courtney out of whatever trance Duncan's tongue had brought her into, but the CIT wasn't listening. Heather then tapped Gwen's shoulder, once Gwen turned to face her, the queen bee's lips met her own and the two moaned in between as they started making out as well. "Guys?" he then watched as Alejandro got involved in Heather and Gwen's make-out session turning it into a three-way kiss.

The make-out sessions continued for a few minutes before Courtney pulled away from Duncan. "We have to get back to school!" said Courtney as she elbowed Duncan. "I can't believe you distracted me!"

"It worked didn't I?" Duncan smirked at her.

"Shut up." said Courtney as she pulled Alejandro away from Gwen and Heather, stopping the make-out session. "Are you guys done now?"

"Yeah, I think we're done." Gwen exchanged smirks with Alejandro and Heather, if making out with Heather alone was good, making out with both Alejandro and Heather was better.

Duncan shook his head. "Do you have to be such a buzzkill princess?"

"Excuse me?" asked Courtney, if Duncan had said what she thought he did, then Duncan was in a _lot_ of trouble.

"Why don't we do what Courtney said and get back to school?" said Jari, he was sure that Courtney was boiling on the inside, and it was _probably_ best to do what the CIT did before she exploded on them.

Next Chapter: Jari and the others go back to school.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_2:00 PM_

Lanford High School

"Aren't you going to run?" asked Geoff, Jari had been hiding under the bleachers of the school gym after the teacher had taken attendance when the party boy had waked up to him, the others had already gone outside for a run around the track. Luckily for them, the last class of the day was PE, meaning that they would get to relax and _not_ have to worry about studying or taking notes before going home.

"I feel like crashing here." Jari explained to Geoff, he'd gone just about a whole day without sleep, the insomniac knew that he would've fallen asleep before then if it weren't for the antics of himself and his partners.

"You could get in real trouble if you get caught babe." pointed out Geoff as he kept an eye on the doors, the teacher could walk in at any moment, and then the two of them would have some heavy explaining to do.

"That's why you're going to cover for me Geoff."

"I am?"

Jari nodded his head. "Yep, you are." 

"Well I know one thing we can do to pass the time until everyone else comes back in." said Geoff as he got underneath the bleachers with Jari, Jari gave him curious look, and then the party boy smirked at the latter before leaning forward and attaching their lips together.

"Remember to keep lookout." Jari pulled back for air after a few minutes before being pulled back into the kiss by Geoff, one of Geoff's favorite things to do was makeout, he knew that Geoff would spend the next twenty hours making out with him, Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, and/or Duncan _if_ they were willing to do it.

Next Chapter: Jari and Geoff are nearly caught out by Bridgette and Leshawna.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_3:00 PM_

Lanford High School Boy's Bathroom

"We almost got caught." blushed Jari as he exited the boy's bathroom followed shortly by Geoff, Geoff grinned at him as he put his shirt back on, it had been Geoff's idea to have a little _fun_ after making out for several minutes.

Geoff then stopped walking and put his hand out which prevented Jari from walking any further as he heard voices, the latter looked at him curiously before the two saw Bridgette and Bridgette's heavyset friend of Afro-Canadian descent named Leshawna stop talking as they approached them. Leshawna _used to_ be friends with Heather and Gwen, but now the latter two hated her and vice-versa, Leshawna and Heather had gotten into an argument over Heather becoming selfish and harsh back in the sixth grade which ended with Leshawna punching Heather. Leshawna had _forced_ Gwen to choose between friends with her or Heather, but Gwen had refused to choose ending her friendship with Leshawna as well. The loudmouthed Leshawna didn't really speak to Gwen or Heather that much anymore, but when she did, it usually turned into an argument.

"What are you two doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothing." responded Jari, he figured that if he played dumb, Bridgette and Leshawna wouldn't notice anything.

"Then what's with all those hickeys on your neck?" Leshawna didn't believe him.

Jari blushed, his family would probably be teasing him about the hickeys later on, so the insomniac knew he would have to hide them with a spell or something. "What hickeys? And what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be running the track?"

"We had to go to the bathroom." said Leshawna as she turned to Bridgette and grabbed her arm. "Speaking of that, let's go Bridge, nature's calling a sistah."

"I'm coming." Bridgette raised her eyebrows at Geoff and Jari before being led toward the girl's bathroom by Leshawna.

"That was a close one." Geoff winked at Jari, he then placed his arm around him, and the two decided to head back to the bleachers in order to wait the rest of the class period out.

Next Chapter: Jari and the others decide to go on a movie date.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_4:00 PM_

The Movie Theater

"You're not going to yell at movie screen again, are you?" Courtney asked Alejandro who shook his head in the negative, the two were sitting in an aisle in the back of the movie theater with Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Geoff, Alejandro, and Jari, a large bag of popcorn long with a large container of soda was sitting in the laps of Alejandro and Geoff. It had been Duncan's idea to have Jari _conjure_ some popcorn and a soda so that way they didn't have to pay for it, there was no need for tickets as the group had _snuck_ into the theater behind Duncan.

"I always thought it was Heather who did that." Duncan smirked at the queen bee only to get a glare in response. "Come on H, you know I'm just joking with you."

"Whatever." said Heather as she grabbed the soda from Alejandro's lap and took a sip.

Gwen then grabbed the soda from an annoyed Heather. "Who's idea was it for us all to share one soda?"

"Because if we had separate sodas, you know we wouldn't drink them all Gwen." said Jari, he felt that it a waste for them all to have separate sodas on a movie date, most of the time the _majority_ of the sodas would end up in the garbage. It made more sense to him for them to have the same soda.

"That's true." agreed Geoff.

"The movie's starting guys." Courtney informed her partners wanting them all to bequiet so that _she_ would be able to enjoy the movie.

Duncan winked at Courtney, knowing she _hated_ it when people talked during a film. "Don't get your panties in a wad princess, we won't ruin the movie." he assured his girlfriend.

Alejandro offered the popcorn to Jari. "Want some Mi Amor?" _My Love_.

"Sure." said Jari as he  _telekinetically orbed_  the offered popcorn from Alejandro into his lap and then and put some in his mouth.

Geoff then began to snicker at how easy it was Duncan to get under the CIT's skin until being cut off by an annoyed glare from Courtney.

"Hey, what movie is this anyways?" Jari asked, he had seen the flash title above the entrance when they came in, but had gotten distracted and forgot.

Courtney smiled as she grabbed Jari's hand. " _The Ouija_."

"Why are we seeing this movie?" asked Jari.

Duncan smirked as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Because I want to see it."

"Seriously guys, shut up!" shrieked Courtney as she focused her attention on the wide movie screen, the beginning credits of the movie were starting to roll, the CIT smiled at finally getting the silence she wanted but _knew_ that the others would start talking again soon.

Next Chapter: Jari and the others run into someone unexpected on their way back to his house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_5:00 PM_

The Movie Theater

"Look it's the psycho in training." said Heather as she and Jari exited the movie theater, Gwen, Geoff, Alejandro, Duncan, and Courtney were walking behind the two of the them, the queen bee saw the confused look on Jari's face and pointed ahead of the two of them. Cody was flirting with Eva who looked ready to kill him while Noah wasn't really paying attention and had his head in a book, hiding behind a bush and snapping photos of Cody with a camera was a purple-haired teenager wearing a sleeveless yellow croptop named Sierra. Heather wasn't really surprised by Sierra stalking Cody, the obsessed stalker girl had a massive crush on Cody and had been doing it since elementary school, though Cody had made it clear to her that he only saw her as a friend. The queen bee didn't really care one way or the other but for some reason Jari had told her that if Sierra would stop her stalkerish behavior, then perhaps the ladie's man Cody might actually take an interest in her.

"I think you're confusing Sierra with Izzy." replied Jari as he laughed at Heather's expense, the queen bee shot him an annoyed look, but the insomniac knew that she didn't truly mean it.

Heather rolled her eyes, but knew that Jari was right about Sierra, Izzy was the hugest amount of crazy that she had ever met. "She's stalking Cody again and he doesn't even see her."

"Do you want to tell him?"

"Of course not, I don't care about that nerd!"

"If you say so Heather." said Jari, he and Sierra have hung out several times, Jari knew that Sierra never meant to be stalkerish toward Cody but it just happened to come out that way. Personally he _didn't_ like the way that Cody completely disregarded Sierra at times, Sierra had helped Cody out a lot over the years with bullies, homework, and etc.

"I don't Jari! Now let it go, I want to get out of here before she sees us." Heather pleaded as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Jari's hair, the queen bee _didn't_ care for Cody and didn't need anyone thinking otherwise.

"We should probably get back to my house, Trent texted in the movie theater, he'll be over soon." Jari told her, it had been planned for Trent to come over so they could _all_ talk over dinner, but no food had been prepared yet and Jari figured that he should start on it.

"Great." said Heather sarcastically, she wasn't the only one not too enthused about talking with Trent, but the queen bee knew that it was something that needed to happen.

Next Chapter: Trent shows up at Jari's house for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_6:00 PM_

The Conner Home

"Could you get the door?" asked Courtney as she, Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, and Jari sat in Jari's livingroom, Roseanne and Dan were both at work while all three of Jari's siblings were out, dinner had been prepared by the _combined_ efforts of Courtney and Jari and would be ready in a few minutes. The septet all exchanged looks for a couple of seconds, _none_ of them wanting to answer the door.

"I should probably get it since it's my house, but I kind of don't want to." replied Jari. Heather and Gwen looked at each other before raising their eyebrows at the insomniac in surprise.

"I'll get it." deadpanned Gwen as she walked to the door to answer it, she knew that if the choice had been left up to the others, Trent would be waiting on the porch for a long while.

"Gwen." Trent smiled at the goth as she opened the door. Gwen just walked back into the livingroom without saying anything, leaving Trent to follow her.

Duncan knew that Jari was too nervous to speak which left it up to him. "Look Jari, it's Trent."

"Dinner will be ready in a few." said Jari as he gave a nervous smile at Trent, it had been so long since Trent had been in his home, and he was far from prepared for it. "I should check on it."

"Is he okay?" Trent asked the others as he watched Jari all but run into the kitchen.

"You can stop pretending to care, I know you stopped caring about Jari a long time ago." said Courtney as she followed Jari into the kitchen before Trent could respond. Trent didn't say anything out of shock, he had _never_ stopped caring about Jari or any of them, the guitar-loving was shocked that Courtney out of everyone would make such an accusation.

"I think dinner's ready, if you're coming, then come." Heather told Trent and then, she, Gwen, Duncan, and Geoff headed into the kitchen leaving only Alejandro and Trent in the livingroom.

Alejandro couldn't help but give Trent a wary look as the two of them followed into the others into the kitchen, the dining room table had been set and the food had been placed on the table, the others were already sitting down. Once they took their seats and everyone had made a plate, dinner was ate in silence. The last person to finish their plate was Jari, knowing that once he stopped eating, the _'big elephant_ ' in the room would have to be addressed.

"Who wants to start?" asked Jari as he looked at everyone.

Alejandro shot Trent the evil eye. "I will. Trent, you caused everyone at this table a lot of pain including myself but you refused to see what you did wrong."

Trent was confused on what Alejandro meant. "What are you talking about Alejandro? I did nothing wrong." he protested.

"That's a load of crap." said Jari, feeling that Trent needed to take responsibility for the hurt he had caused. "You told every single one of us that you could handle being in a relationship with more than one person, but when you couldn't handle it, you became jealous and hurtful."

"Do we really have to rehash this?" Trent asked with a sigh.

Duncan's tone left no room for argument. "Yes."

"If we don't talk about it, we won't be able to move on." Geoff told him, he knew that unless Trent admitted to his wrongs, the tension between them would remain.

"I'm sorry okay?" apologized Trent, he _still_ wasn't fully aware of how much pain he had caused. "I never meant to hurt you, any of you."

Heather glared at him, not sure if Trent was being sincere. "Do you really mean that or are you just saying it?"

Trent sighed. "I do mean it okay? The way I treated all of you wasn't right and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to make up for it."

Jari saw the sincerity in Trent's expression, knowing that the guitar-loving boy actually did feel guilty over his actions toward them. "I don't know if I can forgive you Trent" he admitted.

"I understand." Trent nodded his head.

"But we all want to move on from this, so maybe we can agree to be civil?" asked Heather as the others nodded their heads in agreement, she truly felt like the chapter was _closed_ on their former relationship with Trent, the queen bee was more than ready to move on.

Next Chapter: Jari decides to sneak on a freight train.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_7:00 PM_

Freight Train

"What are you doing here?" Jari asked one of his four cousins, a dark-haired woman named Paige Matthews as she _orbed_ into the compartment of the freight train that he had snuck into, after finally getting the apology that he was looking for from Trent, Jari felt the need to get away for a bit. Shortly after dinner, Trent and his partners had gone home needing to do the same as him. He had decided to ride on the freight train until it reached the end of the line and then he would orb back home, the time that it took for the train to reach that point would allow him some time to clear his mind. Paige and his other cousins had moved to San Francisco the year before, so he _didn't_ get a chance to see her or the other three too often, they were usually _busy_ with their personal lives along with battling demons.

"I could ask you the same question." said Paige as she sat indian style on the compartment floor next to him.

"I just needed to clear my head."

"So this isn't an attempt to run away? You do know what your mom would do after finding you, don't you?"

Jari didn't even want to think about that, Darlene had run away a couple of times, and each time his mother's reaction was _worst_ than the last. "I'm not running away Paige." 

"Good." said Paige with a sigh of relief, she had always thought that her younger cousin was smart, running away would be one of the _dumbest_ ideas on his part. "So I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

Jari then explained _everything_ from his night of insomnia leading up to the dinner with Trent.

"Damn, you've really had a long day." Paige acknowledged.

"That I have."

Paige shot him a curious look. "So I've got a question, if Trent apologized, then why are you on this train?"  she asked.

Jari explained. "It's something I've wanted from Trent for a long time, but now that I've got it, I feel like I can finally move on."

"I'm happy for you." said Paige as she hugged Jari, the half witch and whitelighter knew all about Trent and the former relationship that Jari and his partners had shared with him, but she had _never_ really thought that Jari was over him. But now that she was face to face with her cousin and hearing the words that he spoke, Paige could tell that Jari was _ready_ to move on even if he wasn't quite there yet.

Next Chapter: Jari, Courtney, and Duncan decide to pull a prank on Eva.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_8:00 PM_

Outside Eva's Home

"Will you both relax?" asked Duncan as he, Courtney, and Jari orbed outside of his enemy's house with _several_ rolls of toilet paper, Duncan hated Eva and TPing her house was apart of the celebration of everyone finally moving on from Trent and it had the bonus of pissing Eva off. Duncan had asked Gwen, Geoff, Heather, and Alejandro to come with them but the four of them were _busy_ at the present time. Courtney and Jari had been easy to convince, though Duncan knew that it would've been a different story if the dinner with Trent hadn't happened, the trio had gotten the toilet paper from the local mart thanks to Jari using his powers to not only disable the cameras but to _telekinetically orb_ the rolls of toilet paper out of the store.

"I'm sorry Duncan, some of us aren't trying to end up in juvie!" Courtney snarled, even though she had agreed to mess with Eva being that she didn't like the fitness buff that much either, that didn't mean that the CIT wasn't thinking about the potential consequences of their actions.

"Princess, we won't get caught." assured Duncan as he tried to put his arm around Courtney. Courtney stepped away from Duncan and swatted his arm away from her.

"And even if we do, hopefully my reflexes will be quick enough to erase their memories or something." said Jari as Duncan put his arm around him, though he couldn't help but share the same similar reservations as Courtney.

Duncan knew that while Courtney was still worried, she would cease her complaints for the moment, he then picked up a roll of toilet paper and watched Courtney and Jari do the same. The trio then threw roll after roll of toilet paper at Eva's house until the fitness buff's house was completely covered in it, the delinquent couldn't wait to see the look on his enemy's face. Suddenly he felt a nudge from Courtney and she pointed upstairs where a light turned on, Jari quickly grabbed Duncan and Courtney's arms, and three of them _orbed_ into a nearby bush.

"What the hell!?" growled Eva as she looked out of her upstairs window.

Duncan snickered up until Jari elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bequiet!" hissed Courtney.

The trio waited in the bush for a few minutes until they saw the front door open as Eva walked out of her house, Duncan was holding back laughs as he watched Eva look around her yard, he knew that the fitness buff had no choice of finding them. 

"Guys, we'd better get out of here." said Jari as he grabbed onto Courtney and Duncan and the three of them _orbed_ away.

Next Chapter: Jari tells Gwen about the prank.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_9:00 PM_

Outside

"I can't believe you three actually pulled off that prank." said Gwen as she and Jari walked down the street on the way back to his house, Jari had just told Gwen about the prank that he, Courtney, and Duncan had done against Eva and the trio hadn't gotten caught. Gwen had been busy with homework during the prank and would've joined in otherwise. Gwen didn't have anything personal against Eva the way that Courtney and Duncan did, but the two girls had _never_ been close, they were just different with Eva's terrible temper cutting the fitness buff from being friendly with anyone else but Noah and Izzy. Gwen and Eva _rarely_ spoke to each other, the only interaction that the two of them had usually involved Jari, Geoff, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, or Duncan in some capacity.

"I can't believe it either." laughed Jari, he didn't want to imagine what Eva would've done if she had caught them, it was just too painful to think about.  "She nearly caught us in her yard."

"Knowing Duncan, he would've probably just rubbed the prank in Eva's face." 

"It's very likely."

Gwen scowled, figuring that Duncan would rub it in Eva's face at school the next day anyways, the goth didn't mind that much but _knew_ that Courtney would. "So, we still need to figure about what to do about Darlene."

"You have a plan?" asked Jari.

"Not yet." said Gwen.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure between the seven of us, we can come up with something." Jari smiled at Gwen as he grabbed her hand. "I meant to tell you Gwen, Geoff and I ran into Leshawna and Bridgette earlier."

"What happened?" Gwen couldn't believe that Jari and Geoff had kept this bit of information from her, if the two girls had done something to either of them, the goth would make sure that they would  _deeply_ regret it.  

Jari tried to placate his girlfriend's worries. "Don't worry, nothing happened."

"That's still not telling me what happened."

"Well Geoff and I were having some fun in the boy's bathroom and when we came out, we saw Leshawna and Bridgette, they were on their way to the girl's bathroom." recalled Jari, he had a feeling that Bridgette was _still_ jealous over Geoff, though he had heard the surfer claim to her friends many times that she was over the party boy. "We didn't talk that much, both of them asked what we were doing there since we skipped PE, but luckily nature called Leshawna and they didn't have the time to ask us any more questions."

Next Chapter: Jari and the others decide to sneak into a club.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_10:00 PM_

De Noche Nightclub

"I can't believe I agreed to this." said Jari as he, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Heather, and Alejandro walked into a local nightclub after flashing some fake ID's that Duncan had secured for them, he would've asked where Duncan had gotten them, but the delinquent refused to say anything due to needing him and the others to pass a lie detector test if the police ever questioned them about it. It had been a long day, the seven of them all needed some time to _relax_ , Duncan had decided that _all_ of them needed to go out in order for a stress relief. There had many ideas passed back and forth between the group but the _only_ idea they could come to an agreement on was a nightclub. The club was very lively with multiple people dancing around and a bar at the corner of the room.

"You know you wanted to." Duncan winked at the smaller boy, after Jari's break of insomnia, the delinquent knew that his partner needed an outing as much as the rest of them.

"Whatever." said Jari.

Courtney pouted. "I want to go dance."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." said Heather.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go to the bar?" Alejandro grinned as he tried to put his arm around Heather, the queen bee grinned back at him before moving away before he could complete the action, the latin then put his hand back to his side.

"That's where we're going." Duncan gestured to himself and the other guys.

"I don't mind going to the bar." said Jari, _maybe_ a few drinks would resolve the anxiety that he was feeling about being underage and in a nightclub, the police would be the least of his worries if they got caught. "Did you want to go Gwen?"

"She wants to go to the dance with Courtney and I." Heather spoke before Gwen could answer, she then wrapped both of her arms around Gwen and pulled the goth to her chest. "Don't you?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows at the queen bee, while she appreciated the affection, the goth was aware that the queen bee wanted her on the dance floor. "Do I?"

Before Gwen could say anything else, Heather and Courtney exchanged a smirk before the two girls dragged the goth to the dance floor, the guys laughed as they watched and then headed over to the bar.

"Shouldn't you slow down a bit babe?" Geoff asked concerned as he watched Jari down shot after shot, while the guys had all ordered shots of rum and coke, Jari was only one of them who had downed _multiple_ ones barely swallowing.

Alejandro smirked. "My dude, let him get trashed if he wants to. How do you feel Jari?"

Jari giggled as he finished another shot. "I'm feeling amazing right now Alejandro." he admitted.

"Well, at least you're having a good time." Alejandro shrugged his shoulders, he was still worried about his partner, but decided to let it go for now since Jari along with everyone else were all having a _good_ time. The latin peered his eyes over to the dance floor and saw Heather, Courtney, and Gwen pressing their bodies against each other as the teens continued to dance.

Next Chapter: An intoxicated Jari gets help from an unexpected person.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

_11:00 PM_

Outside De Noche Nightclub

"Bet you're regretting not slowing down now." quipped Alejandro, he and Geoff were either side of Jari, holding him up while Duncan and Heather were holding Courtney up from either side of her. The seven walked in rows with Alejandro, Geoff, and Jari in the front and the others behind them. After Jari had began to overdo it on the liquor, the girls had come over to them from the dance floor, and Duncan had talked Courtney into drinking which turned out to be a bad idea since the CIT engaged in a competition about who could drink the most shots the fastest. Once the effects of liquor had set in, Courtney and Jari were hardly able to stand up and needed to be helped out of the club by the others. Alejandro knew that Courtney and Jari would be hating themselves in the morning, the latin could hardly wait to rub it in, he had warned both of them several times to slow down but they chose not to listen.

"Can you lean a little closer to me?" asked Jari, feeling annoyed once he had fully registered what Alejandro said.

"Of course, but why?" Alejandro leaned his head down to Jari's and moved his head up once he felt a backhand smack from Jari, the others were snickering in the background, knowing that the latin had it coming.

Courtney broke free from Duncan and Heather and ran into the bushes for a bathroom break, Gwen and Heather quickly followed behind her, both of them needing a bathroom break as well. Just as Duncan was about to say something, the delinquent smirked as Eva approached the quartet with Noah and Izzy standing on either side of her.

"Someone TP'ed my house earlier." said Eva as she crossed her arms. "And I'm pretty sure that it was one of you."

"Why would you think that senorita?" Alejandro asked Eva.

Izzy noticed that Jari was being held up by Alejandro and Geoff and was concerned. "Jari, are you okay?"

"I'm going to be sick!" Jari exclaimed and then was quickly led over to the bushes by Geoff, the insomniac fell to the floor and stuck his head into the bushes, the back of his collar was grabbed by the party boy as loud retching sounds were heard. The retching sounds continued for a few minutes with Geoff behind Jari, rubbing his back.

"From the loud punking sounds, I'm going to guess you might've overdone it Jari." said Noah sarcastically as he looked up from the book that he had been reading.

"Shut up Noah." Jari wiped his mouth on a tissue given to him by Geoff, the latter then helped him to his feet, he was in no mood for Noah's sarcastic comments.

"Can we get back to the point here?" Eva then grabbed Duncan and lifted him by the front collar of his shirt. "Tell me that you TP'ed my house and I promise I'll make your beating quick."

"Eva, let him go." pleaded Jari, he was sure that Duncan could handle himself against a normal individual, but Eva was _far_ from it.

Izzy reminded her friend. "We have no proof that he did it."

Eva stared at Duncan with a look of rage before dropping the delinquent. "When I find out that it was you-" she said, deciding to leave the threat unfinished.

"Thank you." said Jari with a sigh of relief as Eva released Duncan from her vice-grip.

"This will help when you feel like shit tomorrow Jari." the fitness buff said as she and Duncan were exchanging death glares.

Eva reached into her pocket and then tossed a white pill bottle to Jari, out of Jari's seven partners, she could tolerate him and Alejandro better than the others.

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crybaby  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Becky 17, Darlene 15, Jari 14, and DJ 11. For story purposes, the Conner family are related to the Halliwell's(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and Roseanne is a witch while Dan is a whitelighter making their four children(Jerry isn't born yet) half and half(like Paige).  
> Fandom(s): Total Drama, Roseanne, Charmed  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: During and after a night of insomnia and thoughts of a past relationship, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro experience a funny, heartwarming, and completely insane adventure. Written in Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Conner...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's mother, Roseanne Conner...Roseanne Barr  
> Jari's father, Dan Conner...John Goodman  
> Jari's older sister, Becky Conner...Lecy Goranson  
> Jari's older sister, Darlene Conner...Sara Gilbert  
> Jari's younger brother, DJ Conner...Michael Fishman

_12:00 AM_

The Conner Home

"Thanks." Jari told Becky as he was helped into the downstairs window by Gwen and Duncan, once Becky grabbed ahold of her younger brother and helped him the rest of the way, the latter two bid him goodbye and told Becky to let him know that they would be calling him tomorrow. Once they had left the club, Duncan had almost got himself pummeled by Eva, and only the pleas of Jari and Izzy were able to stop the fitness buff. Jari knew he should feel bad about helping Courtney and Duncan TP Eva's house _especially_ when she had actually given him something to help with his future hangover, but as drunk as he was, the insomniac was positive that he would be beating himself up over it the next morning. Since Jari and Courtney both needed to sleep off the _heavy_ amounts of the liquor that the two had consumed that evening, the group had decided to call it a night. When they had got to Jari's house, Becky had been in the livingroom and agreed to help her brother into the house after seeing his condition, even though she picked on Jari most of the time, that didn't mean that the blond didn't care.

"Just don't wake Mom up." warned Becky, Jari was extremely lucky that she was the one downstairs when he and his partners showed up, Roseanne would've flipped her lid and Dan _wouldn't_ be much help. "That would be a bad idea not only for you, but for me."

"Hey, what were you doing down here anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

Jari narrowed his eyes. "I know you weren't down here for kicks."

"You're drunk right now, so I'm going to just get to your room Jari." Becky tried to avoid the subject.

Becky linked her arm with Jari's as she helped her younger brother upstairs and into his room.

"Were you going to sneak out to see your dumb boyfriend?" asked Jari, Becky was seeing a biker bad boy named Mark, he didn't like the guy too much since Mark happened to be the older brother that he _never_ wanted. Mark picked on both Jari and DJ similar to the style Becky and Darlene did, which would cause Jari to retaliate by giving him warts, making him bald, or some other torture. Even though Jari's retaliations pissed Becky off, it amused Roseanne, seeing as his mother _hated_ him.

"His name's Mark." said Becky as she helped Jari into his bed, the blond then removed Jari's shoes before placing the covers over the latter, wanting him to sleep comfortably. "Now go to sleep." the blond ordered before tiptoeing out of her younger brother's room.

***

Epilogue.

Jari did have a killer hangover the next day, but thanks to the pills that Eva gave him, his hangover symptoms had decreased. Even though he was worried about Roseanne finding out, Becky had covered for him and had cast a spell in order to make him look healthy. Since Jari had looked healthy, his mother had sent him to school that day, but Jari had ditched and hung out with Duncan somewhere else. Out of guilt, Jari eventually told Eva that he was the one who TPed her house, leaving Courtney and Duncan out of it, but the latter two had confessed as well. Eva had _almost_ gone berserk on all three of them but surprisingly Trent had showed up and managed to calm Eva down, shocking the trio, since they thought that any hope of friendship with Trent was completely gone.

Trent had told Courtney, Duncan, and Jari that there was no need to thank him, but Jari and Courtney did with no hesitation, it took some prompting from Courtney in order to get Duncan to thank him.

After the incident, the septet had become friends with Trent, and soon their past relationship with Trent had become a joke between them. Like Jari had suspected, Bridgette was _jealous_ over Geoff being in the relationship, and gave them dirty looks whenever she thought they weren't looking. Even though Heather had admitted many times to wanting to slap the surfer, Geoff had stopped Heather from doing so several occasions, the group never confronted Bridgette because they were happy. And as long as they were happy, Bridgette was of no concern to them. While Jari hoped that _one day_ Bridgette would be able to work out her issues with Geoff, Courtney, Heather, and Gwen, he wasn't holding his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
